This invention relates to a wash arm attachment.
Typical dishwashers include a washing fluid supply conduit which extends into the dishwasher tub for supplying a spray arm or wash arm located within the tub. The wash arm within the tub is usually horizontally mounted for rotation about a vertical axis located at its longitudinal center. The wash arm includes a hollow spray chamber therein, into which is introduced a pressurized washing fluid which then is sprayed out through numerous spray openings along the length of the wash arm.
Various means have been utilized in the prior art for attaching the wash arm within the washing chamber of the dishwasher tub so that the wash arm can receive pressurized washing fluid and so that the wash arm can rotate about a vertical axis at its longitudinal center. Many of these prior art devices require the use of screws, rivets, or other fastening means for securing the wash arm within the dishwasher tub.
One problem which sometimes occurs with the rotating wash arm within the dishwasher tub is that the pivotal axis of the wash arm sometimes becomes slightly misaligned so that the wash arm comes in contact with the walls of the dishwasher tub thereby interfering with the rotational movement of the wash arm.